Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 2$ and $d = 8$. $6$ $c$ $^2 + 3$ $d$ $ + 5$
Solution: Substitute $2$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 6{(2)}^2 + 3{(8)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(4) + 3{(8)} + 5 $ $ = 24 + 24 + 5 $ $ = 53$